


Blaze

by maidenheaven



Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 Prompt Table, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Just A Little Bit of Swearing, Love, M/M, Possessive Behavior, allusion to sex, minimal dialogue, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenheaven/pseuds/maidenheaven
Summary: Their love was a blaze. Fiery, hot, steaming, bright, destructive. It was uncontrollable, undeniable, a violent rush that overwhelmed them both.Glimpses into Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I think I was supposed to choose one row and do every prompt in the row, but I jumped around and just picked the ones that inspired me. Each one is basically like a look into one of the aspects of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. The italics are used both to emphasize words and for past dialogue.

_004\. Compliment_

 

Whenever Naruto complimented Sasuke, he blushed. Not the movie kind of blush, the one that lightly sprinkles over his cheeks, but a deep blush that spreads down his neck and makes his face burn. Sasuke had gotten used to the shallow compliments from the girls that only saw his surface, but Naruto could see _everything_ , and when he complimented Sasuke, he could feel it piercing his heart, his mind, his soul. It became a game between them; Naruto had started to keep track of how many times he could earn that sweet blush in a day. Even when they fought, they could always find refuge in a simple “ _you look great today._ ” Just for a second, the argument didn’t matter, and Naruto got the chance to see the smile that Sasuke tried so hard to hide brighten up his face. Everything was alright between them for that second. But it only worked with Naruto. No one else could have that effect on Sasuke and they both knew it, so when those girls fawned over his good looks hoping to capture his attention, Naruto rolled his eyes for him.

 

_008\. Jealous_

 

Sometimes Sasuke wondered why he’d gotten himself into a relationship with a person who was just as prone to jealousy as he was. He found that others were surprised to discover that Naruto was a jealous person, but it had been at the center of too many of their arguments to deny that they were both possessive. When they’d first began dating, Naruto winked at a pretty kunoichi after she handed in her mission report and Sasuke’s blood boiled and his face became as red as her’s, and when she left, he exploded. He couldn’t help himself; it was like Naruto _wanted_ him to get mad. When Naruto contended that he was being too sensitive, Sasuke argued that it wasn’t the first time he’d been a flirt with other people and he was testing his thin patience. On the other hand, when a guy had chatted up Sasuke at a party, Naruto had grabbed him and pulled him away in a blind, jealous rage, and they’d ended up in one of the worst fights they’d ever had. _Hypocrite_ , Sasuke yelled. _It’s not the same_ , Naruto yelled back. Sasuke had balled up his fists so tightly his nails dug into the palms of his hands until blood leaked out. The crescent shaped scars it created on his palms constantly reminded Sasuke of the jealousy inevitably entwined in their relationship.

 

_013\. Blaze_

 

Their love was a blaze. Fiery, hot, steaming, bright, destructive. It was uncontrollable, undeniable, a violent rush that overwhelmed them both. One touch set the other’s skin on fire and had them craving each other’s warmth. Every grip at his waist, every finger trailing up his thigh, every kiss down his neck had Sasuke melting. Conversely, Sasuke’s sly smirk, the sultry way he moved, and the taste of seduction on his lips never failed to engender the scorching heat to spread throughout Naruto’s body. Everything between them was _searing_. Occasionally, their passion boiled over, and there were nights that neither of them could keep their hands off of each other. Other times, neither of them could keep their emotions in check, and they’d burst out of them and destroy everything in their path. Their love was beautiful, but dangerous. They could burn together forever or burn each other out. Sometimes, everything was red. Angry and blistering, and there was nothing either of them could do about it. There were nights where it was rough and impatient and bruises, bites, and scratches littered the lovers’ bodies, reminding them of how uncontrollable the blaze could get. But in the end, only time would tell if the two were meant to be an eternal inferno or a transitory flame.

 

_020\. Now_

 

Naruto was an idiot. He didn’t even know why everyone in the village treated him they way they did until he was twelve years old. He spent so long in Sasuke’s shadow, trying to prove to everyone that he was worth something. He got so attached to someone who didn’t give a damn about him that he spent years of life trying to get Sasuke to come back to the village and people he left voluntarily. He made impulsive, emotional decisions and had such a blind confidence that he could rarely back up. He was gullible and quick to believe that everyone could be saved and his hero complex was just misguided self-righteousness. Sasuke was a traitor. He was so power hungry that he willingly left behind the village and people who cared for him. He couldn’t be trusted and when he sought something better, he would have no second thoughts about leaving someone crying for him. He was misguided too, and he killed the person who gave up everything for him. He was angry, bitter, ungrateful, and selfish. He put his own desires over the safety of their entire village. He was unable to change, and his repent meant nothing. He was manipulative and deceitful. He would leave inevitably, the only question was whether it was going to be sooner or later. At least that’s what people said. But none of that mattered to them now.

 

_024\. Listen_

 

Naruto had never been a good listener. He had selective hearing, and he believed what he believed and that was it. One day, Sasuke had told Naruto to change their bed sheets before he left in the morning. When he’d gotten home that night, and Sasuke saw the same sheets that had been there in the morning, he sighed in exasperation. As he began to change the sheets, he begrudgingly thought about the simplicity of the task and Naruto’s inability to comprehend and retain what he said. When Naruto had returned home, Sasuke had waited silently for him to mention the task in which he failed to do, but he’d only given him a kiss on the cheek and asked what they were eating. _Bedsheets,_ Sasuke thought while he turned his back to Naruto. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, knowing from his partner’s silence that he’d done something wrong. When he discovered the reason why Sasuke was angry with him, he laughed. He laughed because it felt ridiculous to him. Sasuke was mad because of something so trivial? _No,_ Sasuke protested. _It’s not because you didn’t change the sheets. It’s because you don’t fucking listen._

 

_028\. Fragment_

 

Sasuke and Naruto lied together under the stars, Sasuke’s head on his lover’s chest while they watched the serene night sky. _I want to know everything Sasuke. Tell me about what it was like before you came back._ Sasuke tried to swallow the lump in his throat. _It’s hard Naruto._ That night, Sasuke told one story from the beginning, right after he’d reached Orochimaru. It was all he could manage, but Naruto had allowed him to get through the story in his own time and kissed his head and pulled him closer whenever he stopped to collect himself. After that night, the two returned to the same spot and watched the stars dance while Sasuke recounted pieces of his journey to where they lied in that moment. Naruto heard each story one at a time and although it was hard for him to bite his tongue, he knew Sasuke needed to tell him on his own terms. Some stories made him laugh, some made him cry, and some left him guilt ridden and sometimes he desired nothing more than to wrap Sasuke up in his arms and hide him from the cruel world around them. Eventually, Sasuke had reached their present state and when he’d finished, he found Naruto’s eyes shining with the love they shared, and Sasuke realized that every fragment of his wretched life formed the picture of him and Naruto, Naruto and him versus the world and he’d never felt the happiness that rushed over him in that moment.

 

_033\. Strange_

 

When they’d first gotten together, neither of them wanted to flaunt their relationship. They knew what people would think of Sasuke, and it was exhausting. Whenever Sasuke walked down the street, he could feel the stares boring through him. He’d never really been an insecure person, but having everyone’s eyes on him burned. He couldn’t escape them, and he knew exactly what they were talking about. No matter what he did to atone for what his sins, very few people seemed willing to accept him back. He understood, but it never failed to sting. When he walked through the village, he tried to ignore the whispers, but one day, when a woman hadn’t noticed how close he’d gotten to her, he overheard her. _Their relationship is… strange isn’t it? Aside from the fact that our Hokage is with a man, they’re just an odd couple._ People weren’t talking about him leaving the village? They were talking about him and Naruto? Suddenly, a wave of relief washed over him. He didn’t care about people judging them as a couple; he was sure of what he had with Naruto. Naruto hadn’t wanted to subject him to the tormenting comments they thought he’d receive from the villagers over his decision, but knowing that they were so caught up in how _strange_ they were that they’d forgotten to badmouth Sasuke made him… _strangely happy._

 

_036\. Leave_

 

Arguments were a part of their relationship. There was no way around it, no avoiding it, it was what it was. Sometimes they were awful; they’d scream at each other until their throats hurt, until there were tears streaming down their faces, until they couldn’t even remember what they were arguing about in the first place. Their fights always ended in reconciliation; it could take a few days, but they both knew they loved each other and just needed their time. Although, there was one fight that neither of them could ever forget. Naruto had forgotten to turn off the stove before they went out, and when they’d returned home, the noodles and pot were burned beyond the point of saving. Sasuke had tried to control his annoyance, but when a sly comment slipped from Naruto’s tongue, Sasuke combusted.

 

_You’re a child and at this point, I don’t trust you to get dressed by yourself!_

 

_Then don’t! It’s not like you don’t already treat me like a child!_

 

_How do I treat you like a child?! I still treat you like my equal in this relationship, but I don’t think I should anymore! You don’t give a fuck about anything I say!_

 

_You don’t treat me like an equal! You look down on me and you know it!_

 

_That’s not true!_

 

_Yes it is Sasuke, you belittle everything I do, everything I say! Nothing I do is good enough for you!_

 

_Because you don’t fucking do anything right!_

 

_Wow, what a way to deny my point Sasuke. You just fucking proved me right!_

 

_Well it’s not like you’ve ever proved me wrong! I’m living with a useless idiot!_

 

_And I’m living with a sensitive control freak! You act like you’re perfect Sasuke, but you’re not! I know you feel like you need to be in control all the time, and I’m sorry that you lost it when your family died, but it’s not my fault! I feel like I’m walking on eggshells around you all the time and I can’t deal with your temper tantrums anymore! Sometimes I can’t fucking stand you!_

 

_… Then why the hell are you here?_

 

_Huh…?_

 

_Just leave for good this time. I’m done Naruto._

 

_045\. Need_

 

Their hot hands roamed each other’s bodies, sweat dripping off their luminescent skin while they drowned in each other. Their minds were connected, just as their bodies were. They undressed their souls and opened their hearts only for each other. Everyone else could get a mere glimpse into their pools, but they alone knew the depths of the oceans that lied within them. No one else understood, but no one else was _supposed_ to understand. It was _their_ secret, _their_ love, and they’d guard it with everything they had. They weren’t perfect, and they were well aware, but to them, it was simple. They craved each other. They _needed_ each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that was kind of a mess, so thank you for reading. Check out the tables here: https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html


End file.
